Derita Punya Pacar Kakel
by taechnology
Summary: Jaehyun lagi sibuk persiapan UN, Taeyong ngambek soalnya pengen kencan. Terus biar Taeyong bisa nurut, apa yang Jaehyun janjiin? ;-; (Bad! Summary. Bahasa Non Baku.) /This is NCT fanfict with Jaeyong as mainpair. Slight! Yuta/ GS!Taeyong Older!Jaehyun/ RnR juseyo? -HAI AKU AUTHOR BARU! SALAM KENAL SEMUAA -


**1 - #DeritaPunyaPacarKakel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)**

 **[NCT fanfict]**

 **Highschool!AU OOC!**

 **Bahasa non baku!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cemberut mulu, dek? Astaga kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun ngeliat pacarnya yang cantik manyun mulu daritadi. "Gapapa." Jawab Taeyong.

"Yaudah." Kata Jaehyun terus fokus ke hapenya lagi.

Taeyong makin manyun, "Ih, peka dikit atuh, kak!"

Jaehyun ngehela nafas, "Yaudah, kamu kenapa?" "Gapapa." Jawab Taeyong. Bunuh Jaehyun dirawa-rawa Ya Tuhan. Jaehyun udah nggak kuat. "Ya kamunya aja ditanya kenapa malah jawab gapapa, giliran didiemin malah ngambek. Ngomong sini sama kakak kamu kenapa? Jambak-jambakan lagi sama si Ten? Rebutan bakso di warung Mang Ujang lagi sama Yuta?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong ngegeleng. "Terus kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kakak kapan atuh punya waktu buat adek?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun melongo kaget. "Kakak jarang nemuin adek sekarang. Giliran ketemu juga fokusnya sama hp terus. Adek kan kesel, kak." Protes Taeyong.

Jaehyun senyum, "Adek tau kan kakak lagi gencar-gencarnya ujian?"

Taeyong ngangguk, "Iya."

"Nah, harusnya adek ngertiin kalau kakak juga les bimbel, tes kesana kesini. Terus kakak fokus sama hape juga kakak nggak ada niatan selingkuh, koq. Cuma bahas soal jadwal tambahan les bimbel doank." Jaehyun ngelus kepala Taeyong.

Taeyong natap Jaehyun, nyari kebohongan disana. Tapi binar mata Jaehyun emang bening, tanda cowok tampan itu jujur 100%. "Maafin adek, kak." Taeyong meluk si Jaehyun erat, terus nenggelamin wajahnya ke dada Jaehyun. "Gapapa, dek. Kakak ngerti kamu pengen kencan kayak dulu lagi. Nanti pasti kakak ajak, koq." Jae-hyun nyium puncak kepala Taeyong.

"Minggu depan kita kencan gimana? Nonton film? Adek yang bayar."

"Maaf, dek. Minggu depan UCUN."

"Lusanya?"

"TO dari sekolah."

"Lusanya lagi?"

"TO dari provinsi."

"Bulan depan, deh. Gimana?"

"Kakak ada Ujian Nasional, adek."

Taeyong manyun, "Masa aku harus nunggu kakak selesai Ujian Nasional baru nonton filmnya?" "Derita punya pacar kakel kayak begini, dek. Janji deh habis Ujian nanti kita keliling kota. Mau kemana aja kakak anter!" janji Jaehyun.

"Emang kalau aku keluarnya selain sama Kak Jae nggak boleh?"

Jaehyun ngedelik, "Nggak ada bilang mau keluar sama si Yuta! Tunggu kakak, deh. Sabar." "Yah, kakak nggak asyik! Aku kan nggak suka sama Yuta!" teriak Tae-yong.

"Nggak tetep nggak, dek."

"Yaudah aku sama Mas Taehyung aja!"

"Mau dibegal sama Jungkook?"

"Aku sama Mas Johnny, deh!" "Ih Johnny kan juga ujian, adek. Kamu ngotot banget. Kurang piknik, ya?" tanya Jaehyun nyentil dahi Taeyong pelan.

"Habisnya aku dikasih uang lebih sama ayah. Jadi pengen nonton mumpung ada uang, nih!" jawab Taeyong. "Ditabung, gih." Jaehyun lanjut buka buku.

"Bolehin ya, kak?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun ngehela nafas, terus tiba-tiba ada notif bikin ide terlintas di pikirannya. Mumpung holkay, coeg. "Wih, apaan nih? EXO mau konser?" Jaehyun baca keras-keras berita dari LINE. "Hah?! Mana kak mana?!" tanya Taeyong heboh sendiri.

"Giliran dikasih EXO diem." Dumel Jaehyun.

"Kamu nggak usah kemana-mana sampe bulan depan. Kakak janji bawa kamu ke konser, deh. Gimana? Deal?" tanya Jaehyun bikin Taeyong seolah jatuhin rahang. Dalam hati dia ngejerit kesenengan. Siapa coba yang nggak seneng diajak pergi ke konser berduaan sama pacar. "Seriusan, kak?" tanya Taeyong.

"Heem." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Gapapa deh nggak pergi sama Yuta sebulan kede-"

"Seterusnya tanpa ijin dari aku."

"-oke. Nggak pergi sama Yuta, tapi diajak ke konser. Deal! Aku sayang sama kakak, deh!" "Kakak juga sayang adek!" Jaehyun meluk Taeyong girang. Sementara disalah satu sudut ruang ada seonggok manusia yang jadi bahan gunjingan dua orang kekasih tadi, Nakamoto Yuta.

"Apa salah gue coba dibawa-bawa sampe dijadiin iming-iming? Duh, derita cowo maco kayak begini!" –Nakamoto Yuta, 100 abad.

 **END.**

 **Apa ini? :''' Cerita absurd Jaeyong yang aku ketik wkwk.**

 **Hai. Aku author baru. ^^ mohon bimbingannya/? Ya di ffn. :v Panggil aja Lin gitu. Jangan Thor. Hehe.**

 **Reviewnya kak? Makasih. (:**

 **Apakah ada yang gasuka GS! Taeyong? ;-;**


End file.
